


A Dragon King and his Snow Queen

by artemis0135



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beautiful Draco Malfoy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys With Breasts, Crossdressing Kink, Dark Jon Snow, Feminine Draco Malfoy, Feminization, First Time, Future Mpreg, Innocent Draco, Jealousy, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is obsessed with them, M/M, Male Bearer, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Sad Draco Malfoy, Stalker Harry Potter, Top Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis0135/pseuds/artemis0135
Summary: Two lonely boys make a wish and against all the odds soon find themselves brought together by Fate. No matter the challenges before them and the distance that separates them, Jon will crown his beloved Draco his Queen.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many Harry Potter/GoT crossovers, but very few Draco-centric ones. Almost all them feature Harry in some way and I decided to change that. 
> 
> I will not be writing a full story as I have school during the week and will soon begin a very intense job on the weekends, but I will update this story as a series of interconnected drabbles. I will update the tags as the story progresses as well. 
> 
> In case of any confusion, Draco will develop breasts as he grows older, but he is not intersex as he does not have a vagina. He does a reproductive system that allows him to carry children though. This is my first time writing smut, so please be patient with me.

Aemon Targaryen and Draco Malfoy were never meant to meet. Separated by both time and magic, their paths were already marked.

Aemon under his false identity, Jon Snow, would go the Wall and meet his death only to be reborn and end the Long Night. 

Draco would marry the Chosen One in order to protect his parents from the Dark Lord and rally the other Dark families to end the Great War.

Both would suffer and sacrifice for the greater good of their respective worlds, but a wish made by two lonely boys softened the Gods’ heart.

For one singular rare moment they changed fate. 

After all, what harm would come from two lonely boys finding companionship?

What they ended up finding was beyond what the Gods imagined or ever planned for.

* * *

Draco ran to the forrest behind the Manor. Although he had been warned many times to keep away he needed an escape. The tears ran freely as his legs finally gave way near a weirwood tree. His scraped hands left a bloody handprint on the face of the tree, but Draco didn’t care. Sobs escaped his throat and he curled around the tree’s trunk. 

He loved his parents, but hated their expectations. Already the long-day lessons of etiquette was getting to him. The pressure to be a proper pureblooded wife was suffocating. He was only ten and he couldn’t imagine living the rest of his life being the perfect pureblooded wife and mother.

Although Father was very loving towards him, Draco knew he was still disappointed in his birth. Draco’s dual nature may be a blessing, but he wasn’t the “proper” Malfoy Heir. Draco would marry into another family and his son would inherit the Malfoy name and wealth. He would be a man's wife and not a renowned wizard that would bring glory to the Malfoy name. 

But, Draco was more than his womb and today, he had finally reached a breaking point. The comments about his posture and manners hit him hard and he realized then that he didn’t care about being perfect. He wanted to be himself. Draco wanted a friend. Not the carefully arranged playdates he had that left him leaving insecure and lonely. Draco didn’t want to constantly be watching himself lest a weakness be detected and used against him. 

He was ten years old! He wanted to be free. He wanted to play around not caring if his dresses and robes would be muddied or torn. He hated being cooped up inside day after day with no one but his various instructors to keep him company. He wanted to feel the sunshine on his skin without worrying about his creamy skin. He wanted to run and laugh without be told it was uncouth. 

But, most of all Draco wanted a friend.

Years later, neither Draco or Jon would be able to explain what happened next. All they knew was that they had both been crying near a weirwood tree, wishing for a friend when Jon fell from within the tree and stumbled into Draco. 

Both of their tears quickly dried up when they first laid eyes on each other and then they both screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is 10, but I think I am going to make Jon one year older.


	2. The Bastard of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon believed he knew his lot in life until one day he meets the most beautiful boy ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter lays out some backstory. This sets the stage for Dark!Jon. After this, Jon and Draco will be aging up. Jon is one year older than Draco. So he is 11 and Draco is 10. This is ch.1 from Jon's pov.

As a bastard, Jon understood life wasn’t fair.

He knew that compared to his siblings he was less than.

Jon was meant to be in the shadows until the day he was old enough to join the Night Watch and go off to the Wall to never be seen or heard from again.

There were times Jon wondered why he even made any effort. It almost didn’t matter what he did. Not when in a few short years he would be freezing his balls off at a penal colony. 

Jon may try to act ignorant and pretend to believe the heroic tales of the Night Watch, but he wasn’t stupid. Bastards grew up faster than their true-born counterparts after all. But, if his pretend ignorance bought him some solitude then he would continue to play the part.

And yet, there were times Jon felt like giving up. His existence oftentimes felt rather pointless. 

_No_, Jon whispered to himself. He aspired to be more and he didn’t know whether to feel guilty about his ambition or ashamed.

The last thing he wanted was to prove Lady Stark right. 

Jon may often feel inadequate compared to his siblings, but he would never dare to take their birthright from them. No matter what Lady Stark and her fucking septa preached.

Jon desired to be more, but he knew he would receive no help nor any support from his father. If Jon hadn’t gone out of his way to interact with the people of Winterfell and Winter Town, he would have been completely isolated and ignorant to his father’s failings towards him. 

It didn’t matter that King Robert was his close friend, his father would never ask to have him legitimized. He wouldn’t allow him to foster out either and as Jon was slowly leaving his boyhood behind, his father never tried to make a trade available for him nor did he even speak to him about a small keep somewhere. 

It was his father’s silence that made Jon realize that Winterfell would never be his home. It was a temporary shelter until he was old enough to be sent off to the Wall. 

Jon wondered if whoever his mother was would be happy to know that her son would spend the rest of his days with rapists and thieves. 

It was rather depressing the more he thought about it, which was why he tried not too. But today, everything seemed to hit him extra hard.

He had beaten Robb in the ring and although it would never be acknowledged, Jon had a real talent for the sword. And yet, his accomplishments were not meant be lauded. Every time he showed any improvement at the expense of his true-born siblings, he would be punished in small, almost unnoticeable ways. Slightly smaller food portions during mealtime, his room being cleaned last (if at all to be honest) and his clothing disappearing and reappearing later with more wear. 

Jon knew Lady Stark was behind it and knew he was powerless to do anything about it. He doubted his father knew the truth of who the harpy he married was. And Jon knew that he couldn’t tell him. It wasn’t like his father would send her away. Hells, he probably wouldn’t believe him. 

But most all, it wouldn’t change his bastard status.

Jon as the Bastard of Winterfell. The only stain on Lord Eddard Stark’s pristine honor. Jon was born a Snow and would die a Snow and be buried somewhere in the snow. 

He had no future in Winterfell that much was clear.

Jon knew this and accepted the reality to some degree, but today Theon’s barbs were too sharp, Robb was less than happy with him for showing off in the ring and even Sansa’s clear dismissal of him cut him deep.

He made his way to the Godswood, ignoring the hastily bandaged wound on his hand. He ignored the snow on the ground and sat next the Heart Tree, uncaring that his clothing would be wet and ruined.

Jon knew better than to cry, but today the tears slipped free. He felt so alone and his heart yearned for a friend. A true friend to see beyond his bastard status. Someone who would prefer his friendship over Robb’s.

But, he knew it was useless to wish for the impossible and as he pushed himself off the ground, his hand accidentally touch the face of the tree. Jon didn’t know what happened next but against all logic and reason, he stumbled into the Heart Tree itself and reappeared at the other side of some unknown forrest.

He crashed into the ground and fell on top of the most beautiful boy he had never seen. Large silver eyes looked at him in shock and they both recognized the tear tracks on each other’s cheeks. But for now, all they could was scream, neither one of them expecting to find themselves in another’s presence. 

After the initial shock was gone, all Jon could do was stare at the beautiful boy dumbly. Jon never knew that someone could be so fair! He knew that Valyrians and the Targaryens in particular had such silver hair and white skin. But silver eyes? Jon would have never imagined such a thing. 

“Who are you?” The beauty asked softly, the fear radiating off him in waves.

Jon knew it was pointless to keep his identity secret, not if wanted to return to Winterfell. But, he didn’t want to see silver eyes fill with hatred once the other boy knew his name. 

Instinctively, Jon knew the little beauty wasn’t a Northerner, maybe a Southron due to his delicate figure? 

“Jon Snow,” He responded and all he received was a blank look in return. Jon didn’t know why but he felt a little affronted that he didn’t know who Jon was. He thought the entire Seven Kingdom knew about the Bastard of Winterfell.

“Lord Stark’s bastard,” Jon clarified and still the little beauty looked at him blankly.

“Umm, and you?” He quickly asked, hoping to end the silence between them. 

“Draco Malfoy,” the boy responded and it was now Jon’s turn to look at him questionably. He never heard of such a name before.

Where was he anyways?

The more he looked around him, the more suspicious he became. He didn’t recognize anything around him. Even the woods smelled different. Not in a bad way, but still the air was different….

Jon felt like an idiot when he realized that there was no snow around him. He had been so caught up with the little beauty, he didn’t realize that wherever he was, it wasn’t cold anymore.

It wasn’t winter.

“Where am I?” He asked, completely missing the admiring look in those silver eyes. 

“Malfoy Manor,” Draco responded, but quickly added more information as dark grey/purple eyes continued to stare at him, “Wiltshire, England.” 

Draco blushed at the other boy as he realized how cute he was. Grey and purples eyes? Such an unusual combination, but Draco liked it. Maybe his day was looking up? Whoever this stranger was, maybe they accidentally took the wrong portkey? It still wouldn’t explain how he appeared out of the tree though.

“Never heard of it,” Jon admitted. Wherever this England was (such strange words his mind wondered), Jon knew that he was not in the North any longer and how he would get back home was the greater question.

“I am from Winterfell,” Jon started, but based on the bewildered look he got in return, he felt his heart sink, “Either the both of know less geography than we once believed or we are talking about two different things all together. But, I need to return to my family. Do you think you could help me?”

Draco nodded quickly. Yes, today was definitely looking up. It even felt like he was on an adventure! 

“My family had various magical contacts, so with a quick firecall, we can get your all sorted with a portkey.”

Jon just stared at him. Magic? Firecall? Portkey? What was going on?

“Umm, magic?” Jon tentatively asked and Draco felt his heart sink.

Jon couldn’t be a muggle! If Father found out, Draco stopped that train of thought immediately. Whoever Jon was and wherever he came from didn’t matter. Muggles don’t accidentally appear out of trees. 

“Yes, magic,” He responded and saw those dark eyes widen.

“I heard of magic, but we thought it died out with the dragons,” Jon answered and saw a look of relief pass on Draco’s beautiful face.

“I have no idea where Winterfell is, but it better than you being a muggle. If Father were to hear-” 

Jon cut him off with a bewildered tone, “Muggle?”

Such a strange word!

“A non-magical person,” Draco quickly added, “I am a wizard and Father, well he doesn’t like non-magical people.”

Draco doesn’t know why he feels so comfortable in the other boy’s presence. Anyone else, he never would have dared to say those words out loud, but Draco felt like he could trust the stranger before him. A small tug in his magic confirmed it. 

“Why?” Jon asked. Draco’s father probably didn’t like bastards either and he didn’t want to put his trust in a man whose prejudice would led Jon to an early grave.

Draco opened his mouth, but closed it and elegantly shrugged. He didn’t know why his father didn’t like muggles. Quite honestly, Draco could never find it in himself to care why. 

“You came from inside the tree,” Draco pointed at the tree in question and used the moment to quickly change the subject.

As Jon looked at the small white hand, he realized Draco had scraps on his hands and knees. His dress, which was made of more silk than Jon had ever seen his life, was dirty. 

Without asking, he reached out and held the small white hands in his own. The difference between them was striking. Jon didn’t think Draco was older than him, but everything about him appeared to be so delicate and petite.

“What happen to you? Did someone do this?” He asked, somehow angry at the thought of someone laying their hands on such a beautiful creature.

He didn’t know why, but his heart sped up to see Draco’s blush and his eyes were drawn to a small, full rosy mouth.

"I fell,” Draco whispered as he looked away from Jon and focused on their hands instead. If his parents or instructors were to him now! Proper pureblood maidens didn’t allow themselves to be in compromising positions with unknown strangers, he mentally recited.

Draco didn’t care. 

_Damn those rules_, he thought, with glee. 

“And you? Did you fall too?” Draco asked, noticing the bandage on Jon’s left hand. His hands were really different from his own. Larger and rougher too. Draco didn’t know why, but he liked it.

He especially liked the difference when he heard Jon’s next words, “Sword fighting with my brother.”

“Did you win?” Draco asked teasingly. He never acted so forward with anyone before. Another rule broken!

“Yes,” Jon responded, his chest puffing out. He liked that look on Draco’s face, “I always win. Or I do when I don’t throw a match.”

“Good,” Draco responded with a smirk.

Unknowingly, their blood mixed and in front of the Heart Tree surrounded by weirwood trees, a bond was created. 

* * *

Jon would return to Winterfell the same way he left it. He accidentally fell into the tree again and emerged at the other side, falling faced first into the snow. 

By using a little bit of his blood, he was able to return to Draco again.

It took them trial and error before realizing their limitations. 

No matter what medium they used, Draco couldn’t go through the Heart Tree. Jon even ordered him to stop after seeing his small hands covered in cuts. He couldn’t stand the thought of Draco bleeding out. Not when Jon could bear the price.

As far as their respective families knew, both of them became bookworms overnight as they scourge every text they could find to explain how they could be together again.

With time, they learned that Jon could use weirwood trees, fire and water as a medium to visit Draco’s world. However, those natural elements needed to be ordained by the Old Gods in order for them to work. In retrospect, Jon’s ability to remain unburnt was a huge clue as to what laid ahead before them.

As time went by, Draco obtained two-way mirrors and diaries to communicate with Jon. That way they wouldn't have to wait to see each other. Yes, they both gained a friend that day, but they also gained something more. And a year later, Draco softly kissed Jon. 


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco plots to get Jon to admit his feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is 12 now and Jon is 13.

Both of the Malfoys were proud to see the changes in their beloved son. Where once he had been silent, almost sullen, he now smiled and laughed more easily.

He even seemed to blossom and his beauty shone more than before. Everywhere he went admiring looks followed and they knew that in a few years, Draco’s hand would be the most contested on the continent.

Of course if they knew the real reason behind Draco’s smile, they would have taken drastic measures. Although they loved their son, they could not forget that they needed Draco to make the best marriage alliance possible for the family name. The Malfoys hadn’t survived centuries of strife and magical wars due to sheer dumb luck. Centuries of magical alliances, treaties and wealth made that possible and this century would not be any different. 

Lately the political climate in England was turning towards the Light and although certain families would spat at them for the Dark magic in their lineage, they could not deny that the Malfoy name had clout. 

Lucius even discreetly looked into the Potter boy as a potential contender for Draco’s hand. His half-blood status wasn’t even a detriment. His mudblood mother had been powerful enough to have been killed at the Dark Lord’s hand and that was enough to override the muggle blood running through his veins. However, if Dumbledore caught even a whiff of Lucuis’ interest, he would no doubt try to bargain for his son’s hand. As if Draco was a Weasley and not a beautiful pureblood maiden. 

No, his son deserved more than to be battered away. He deserved the world and if Harry Potter could provide it, Lucius was more than willing to play the game.

As Lucius schemed and plotted, Draco hummed softly as he brushed his hair. It was honestly his most beautiful feature. As a general rule, Malfoys tended to be blond and fair, but Draco knew how rare his silver color was. Now that his hair was getting longer, it drew more attention than ever before.

Even Jon looked awe-struck at times and tended to stare at his hair if the light hit just so. It always made Draco smile. 

To be honest, everything about Jon made Draco smile. Although Jon didn’t see it, he was very attractive with his raven colored curls and his dark eyes.

Oh, his dark eyes!

If Draco thought his silver locks were rare, then Jon’s eyes were as well. Draco didn’t know eyes could be both grey and purple and yet, Jon’s were.

Every time Draco felt that dark gaze on him he couldn’t help but blush. Draco wasn’t a fool, he knew he was beautiful and he knew what that inspired in people. Already he knew what lust looked like and it always made his skin crawl.

But, not Jon. 

Jon, who looked at him like he couldn’t believe Draco was real. Who always seemed to enjoy making him laugh and smile no matter how small. The boy who always brought him blue roses (winter roses Jon called them) and was always so honorable towards him.

Draco wanted to make Jon smile too.

Already he could see how tired Jon look and it scared him to see such a defeated air about him. Draco knew how awfully he was treated by his stepmother and although purebloods were as strict about blood ancestry as they were about legitimacy, Draco didn’t care.

He wanted to make Jon happy.

Since the first time he stumbled from the Heart Tree, Draco felt drawn to him. Of course, he hadn’t exactly known what it meant at the time, but he always thought Jon looked cute in his furs and he looked so imposing wearing such dark colors.

While Draco was delicate and would no doubt stay petite, Jon had the markings of a handsome man. His build was growing strong from his sword fighting and his hands were rough from living in the North.

And as much as Draco would sigh over Jon, he couldn’t deny that at their tender age… boys, well boys were stupid.

No matter how obvious Draco was in his hugs and smiles, Jon didn’t get a clue. He waited for him in all types of weather conditions, rain, snow and unforgiving heat, it didn’t matter. He took Mother’s embroidery classes seriously even though he hated sewing. But, he did it for Jon and made him a beautifully detailed wolf handkerchief for his nameday.

Jon had been more than shocked and he blushed when he accepted the gift. But nothing! Not a single hint that he returned Draco’s feelings nor he did seem to know that his feelings were more than platonic. 

It made Draco doubt himself, but he had to know. If friendship was all Jon could give him than Draco would accept it, but if there was a chance….

He was willing to take the risk. He knew he shouldn’t be so greedy. He had a real friend in Jon, but Father was no doubting looking into possible engagements and the very thought made Draco shudder.

Merlin, what if he ended up betrothed to a man older than Father?

His parents may love him, but he was valuable property to be battered away for the family name. Draco knew love didn’t matter for such an arrangement. He didn’t know what would happen in the future, but he would be damned if he didn’t try for his happiness now. 

Jon was set to come back in a few days and Draco was set on finding out. 

Never before was Draco so thankful that he had received a set of two-way diaries as a gift a while back. Back then, he hadn’t really paid much attention to the gift as he didn’t have anyone he wanted to keep in contact with, but then Jon happened and he was grateful now.

Draco straightened his back and put his brush down. He gazed into the mirror and admired how his hair looked in the candlelight. Jon wouldn’t know what hit him.

* * *

Jon walked into the Heart Tree, excited to see Draco. Even thought he was able to keep in contact with Draco via the magical diaries, Jon longed to see him. 

When he stepped into the clearing, he felt his breathe catch. Draco seemed to grow lovelier with each passing moon. Today, he seemed to glow in grey silk and his silver hair was longer than before. 

“Jon!” Draco yelled before running towards him for a hug. Jon closed his eyes and breathed in his floral scent. Although Draco had grown, Jon was easily taller and bigger. He impulsively laid a kiss on Draco’s neck and hastily placed the winter rose he brought with him behind Draco’s ear. 

“You look beautiful,” Jon whispered. He marveled at how right the winter rose looked against Draco’s coloring. He looked straight out of a song and no matter how much Jon thought of him, he knew it was hopeless.

“Jon,” Draco whispered, his silver eyes soft and against all reason, he leaned forward and Jon felt soft lips against his own.

Jon closed his eyes and kissed him back before stepping away. He was a bastard with nothing to offer such a beauty.

“Jon?” Draco whispered with an uncertain tone. The high of having Jon return his kiss already turning into a painful knot in his stomach.

“I can’t,” Jon whispered back and he steeled himself against the tears he spied in those silver eyes.

“You can’t?” Draco asked, the tears already running down his cheeks, “Or you won’t?”

“You deserve so much better, Draco!” Jon yelled back and was taken aback by the slap on his cheek.

“You know nothing, Jon Snow!” Draco yelled back, uncaring about his earlier assertions to accept Jon’s friendship instead of his love.

“Since the day I was born, my parents made sure to remind me of what I deserve and what I mean to the Malfoy name! As we speak, they are looking to betrothed me to a man whose lineage and money matters more than his heart! What I deserve and what I will get in the end are not the same thing!” His tears were in full force and he slapped Jon’s chest before gripping his furs.

Silver eyes looked up at him and Jon felt his resolve weaken, “I am a bastard, Draco-”

“I don’t care,” Draco cut him off, “I have no idea what will happen in the future and neither do you, but Jon, please do not let me go! Don’t give up!”

And what could Jon say to those pleas? Because even with tears in this eyes, Draco still looked so beautiful. He was a bastard with nothing to offer but winter roses and yet…didn’t he deserve to be selfish just once? To accept what his heart clearly wanted? He hadn’t wanted to say those words out loud, afraid that he would sully Draco’s innocence and yet, he felt his inner wolf growl when he thought of another putting his hands on Draco. 

“For as long as you want me,” Jon decided, “For as long as you need me, I am yours.” And he grabbed Draco’s delicate figure and kissed him. 


	4. Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wasn't ashamed of his vanity.

Draco was sometimes a vain creature, but looking like he did he knew it was pointless to try to pretend otherwise. His face was lovely and it seemed like his body was finally catching up.

He looked in the bathroom mirror and admired his budding breasts. _They were quite big for a boy_, he thought, as he touched them. Soft and supple to the touch with nice pink nipples. 

He had caught Jon look at his chest several times now and being the shy thing he was, he would look away. Draco may have the look of an angel, but he made sure to always forget to wear his bra when he knew Jon was coming for a visit. Coupled with the thin silks he wore, it left little to the imagination. And just to torture Jon even more, he made sure to always hang on tight to him and let his kisses linger. 

It was always worth it too to see Jon melt and quickly shift away his lower body from him. Draco wondered how hard Jon got. He bit down on his plump lip and wondered what Jon looked like naked. 

Purity was prized in pureblood bearers and since the moment his dual nature had been confirmed, his tutors and parents did nothing but emphasize the importance of his virginity. Draco had been given basic sex education classes as part of his training and although he knew what bits went where, he knew it was expected of him to lay on his back and let his husband have his away with him.

Being wanton was considered the markings of a slut. 

Draco did not give a damn. 

He would grab his happiness with both hands and what he wanted was to experience everything by Jon’s side. If he had to coax him then so be it. But as much as Jon pretended to be stoic, Draco could feel the fire underneath. As time went by, his kisses would get desperate and he had wasted no time, he biting down on his throat and leaving his mark behind.

He could see Jon’s inner wolf when he did so. Draco was considered to be its mate and he knew that with time it would Jon who would push for any sexual contact. 

Draco continued to admire his slender figure. His cock was small, but it didn’t bother him. Not when the rest of his body more than made up for it. His hips were starting to widen and flare out and his ass was nice and round. 

He smiled at the wanton image he made. Draco was meant to be a bearer and he couldn’t wait to be Jon’s completely.


	5. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterfell is no longer a refuge for Jon and he has to make some hard decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be smutty chapter, but then actual plot happened. Be warned that I am not a fan of Catelyn at all, so if she is one of your favorite characters, well she is NOT getting a favorable role here. 
> 
> I am on a roll writing this story; however, this will not be an everyday thing. I have school during the week and will begin a demanding job on the weekends soon, so slow updates may be the norm until I can find a balance.

Jon wasn’t blind to Draco’s growing figure. He pretended otherwise because he didn’t want the boy he loved to think he was nothing but a pervert, but Gods he didn’t think he could see Draco in silks once more without losing his mind.

Those thin silks did nothing to cover Draco’s tits. They bounced without restraint with every little movement Draco made and his nipples peaked out calling for Jon’s mouth. His cock would harden instantly and he had to fight to remain composed.

His sweet Draco was innocent. He couldn’t begin to imagine the dark thoughts he inspired in Jon. And that made him feel ashamed. But not ashamed enough to not jerk himself off when he thought of those tits and that full rosy mouth. Gods, Jon loved kissing Draco and marking his white throat. 

His little beauty was growing up to be a seductive angel, innocent to the fervor he inspired with his fair looks and curves. It made Jon’s wolf howl in both pleasure and possessiveness. Draco was his and he wasn’t going to let him go easily, if at all. 

That was why he needed to make up his mind. If he remained in Winterfell, he would amount to nothing. Draco deserved more. He was creature of luxury and Jon wanted to provide for him. That his parents wanted to marry off to the wealthiest man they could find only added more pressure.

Jon knew Winterfell was not going to provide him the means to be a good husband for Draco. Since their first kiss, Jon admitted to himself that he wanted to marry Draco and that he would so with whatever means necessary. He wasn’t going to watch the boy he loved be married off against his will. 

But before making such drastic decisions, he needed to speak to his father once more. Maybe Lord Stark’s heart had soften towards him, maybe not, but Jon needed to be sure. One wrong move and he and Draco would pay the price. 

* * *

When they couldn’t find Jon, Ned knew. Their conversation of moons ago finally making sense and he dropped to his seat, uncaring of who saw or what Catelyn would think.

There were times he couldn’t look at Jon without seeing Lyanna stare back at him. His strange eyes may not his sister’s, but sometimes he could see her wildness reflected in those purple/grey orbs.

Lyanna hated having others decide her fate and yet, he hadn’t learnt his lesson. No, he went off and did the same exact thing to her son. And her son had no other choice but to run. Just like his mother before him. 

_“He is an honorable man,” Ned told Lyanna with a sincere smile on his face. “He may have sown his seed, but he promised me to be true to you. You, Lyanna, will be his true wife._

He had been a fool to not realize his sister’s growing horror with each and every word coming out of his mouth.

_“The Watch is an honorable calling,” He told Jon. He needed to keep him safe and Benjen promised to do so in his stead once Jon arrived at Castle Black. _

He had been an outright fool to not see how Jon wanted more than being sent off to the Wall. He had wanted to experience life and yet, Ned had been afraid that allowing Jon freedom would lead someone to discover the truth. 

And yet, Ned failed Lyanna and Jon both. His love for Robert blinding him to Lyanna’s disgust and his need to redeem himself and Catelyn from his lie, damning Jon. 

Lyanna ran off to find happiness and Jon ran to find the support he never received in the home of his ancestors.

He only hoped that he wouldn’t find his death like his mother did. 

“I failed her,” He whispered and he could feel the tears fall down his cheeks. He ignored Catelyn’s growing ire, “I promised to keep her son safe and I failed her.”

“Ned,” Catelyn hissed, her cheeks reddening in anger and humiliation. She couldn’t even enjoy the fact that her husband’s bastard was finally gone without the reminder how much Ned loved him. She feared he loved him more than his true-born children and that made her lash out.

Already she could feel the whispers around them and the judgmental stares of the old Northern servants burn through her. 

Jon may have been a bastard, but Stark blood flowed in his veins. That her children with the exception of Arya were more Tully in looks didn’t help matters. Robb may be the Heir, but the bastard was considered to be more Northern than her own children and it made her feel both jealous and afraid. No matter what she did, Jon was loved by Winterfell and Winter Town. Beyond her southron servants, her septa and Sansa, Jon had been loved. A favorite amongst his siblings.

Arya lashed out at her and blamed her for the absence of her favorite brother and Ned hadn’t said a word in her defense. Even Robb played at ignorance refusing to answer Ned when he was asked outright where Jon had gone. 

No matter how much she prayed or how often, the Seven refused to end the bastard’s life. The more he grew the more afraid she became. Slowly he was becoming a man and Catelyn wasn’t blind to his good looks. His Stark coloring enhanced by his whorish mother’s lines. Whoever the slut was, she had been a beauty and she had passed on her looks to her son. No matter what she did or how she punished him, those stranger eyes would pierce through her. It was as if he was royalty and she was nothing but a commoner beneath him.

Catelyn hated that gaze and she hoped he would find his death wherever he had run off to. Maybe then her family would heal from the ordeal of his presence.

“Ned, you forget yourself-” She started, but was abruptly cut off.

“Silence,” She had never heard such a cold voice before and it shocked her that it was coming from her Ned, “It is you Lady Tully that forgets herself.” 

Catelyn stepped away as if she had been physically slapped. No, a slap would have been more merciful. Never before had Ned dismissed her so cruelly before. She had done everything she could do to be the best Lady Stark she could be and this is how he repaid her?! She had given him five beautiful children and yet, his bastard is his priority?

Catelyn no longer cared that they were making a scene or that the Northern servants were enjoying the show. She would not let herself be humiliated thusly, “If you think I am going to allow you-”

“I do not give a damn! Not anymore! My son is gone and if I find that you or your southron servants played a role, there will be hell to play.” Ned looked coldly at his wife. He had been blinded before and his family always paid the price for his ignorance.

Starks hadn’t fare well in the South and neither did they fare well when the South came to their doors.

He walked off, no longer willing to play Catelyn’s games. Ned had to let Benjen know immediately. He needed his brother’s support now more than ever and no doubt he would knock him out the moment he set foot in Winterfell. But Ned deserved that and more failing their family once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually going to feature Jon letting Draco know he was leaving Winterfell followed by some smut, but yeah that didn't happen. I still have those scenes planned and they will appear in later chapters.


	6. First Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I wrote smut, but hopefully I will get better at it. 
> 
> As CobraQueen rightly pointed out, I am going to add their ages to clear up any confusion. Draco is 14 and Jon is 15. It has been a few weeks since Jon ran away from Winterfell.

When Jon told him that he was leaving Winterfell, Draco had felt afraid for him. He damned his father and the entire Stark family for making Jon believe he had no choice but to leave his home. But, Draco damned the trout most of all for Jon’s low self-esteem.

Jon who thought he had no other value but his sword. The Company of the Rose was a prestigious sellsword company or Jon had said. They have chosen exile instead of bending the knee to the Targaryen family. Because they originated from the North, Jon believed they would be more welcoming to a Snow than the Golden Company.

Draco only hoped so, but he hated knowing Jon would be far away from him. Especially if he was going to be in the company of more…liberal people. But, Draco had faith that Jon would continue to be loyal to him. And Draco highly doubted he would find someone as beautiful as Draco.

No, Jon was working hard to secure them a future and it was only fair that Draco provided him some incentives. 

Thank the Gods, he had been able to secure the two-ways mirrors before Jon left Winterfell. It was going to be harder for Jon to visit him now more than ever and although Draco enjoyed reading his inner thoughts via the diaries, he wanted to see Jon’s face more.

With Jon now training with the rest of the Company, scheduling calls was difficult. Which meant that Jon used the mirror whenever he had a moment of privacy. And if those moments coincided with Draco having a private moment himself, well those things were known to happen. 

Draco smirked at the plan already forming in his head. 

* * *

Jon hadn’t been able to contact Draco for over almost two weeks, but training had been intense. Jon may have had an advantage at Winterfell but here with the Company, he felt like a greenboy holding his sword for the first time. 

Jon needed to keep himself alive and raise through the ranks. Being a sellsword had never been something Jon dreamed of, but he knew it would be worth it in the end once he had Draco in his arms.

He double-checked all around him before taking out the mirror Draco gave it. It had been charmed to not break and it had an anti-thief ward on it, which Jon was ever grateful for. The last thing he wanted for it the mirror to get stolen or in a moment of carelessness, for it break. 

Until he could find a Heart Tree or enough sacred water to travel in, the only way he would be able to see Draco was through the mirror. 

“Draco?” Jon whispered and was a little disappointed to not get a response back. He planned to wait for a few moments and try again later in the night, when he spied movement in the mirror. 

He guessed Draco put have left the mirror propped up near his bedroom because he saw Draco appear in a white towel, clearly fresh from taking a bath. Then he dropped the towel and began to moisturize his white skin.

Jon’s jaw dropped and his eyes almost popped out of his head as he took in Draco’s body. His cock began to twitch in his pants as he saw those bare tits for the first time.

Fuck, they were big for a boy and they bounced as Draco smothered the cream all over his body. Without any shame, Jon reached into his pants and began to stroke himself as he saw fat pink nipples grow taut to the night’s air. 

Draco was truly a beauty. All white skin and curves. His slender waist emphasized his wide hips. His cock was very small, but Draco was meant to be fucked. And when the little beauty turned around, Jon couldn’t help but moan at that fat ass. 

Unfortunately, the sound startled Draco and he quickly grabbed a robe from his bed and out it on. 

“Hello,” Draco called out, his wand at his hand. 

Jon felt ashamed of himself. He had almost gotten off and all without Draco knowing he was there.

“Draco,” Jon called out again and he felt his conscience prickle at seeing Draco’s wide smile.

“Jon!” The little beauty called out and he kissed the mirror. Jon closed his eyes and imagined their softness against his.

“Darling, I hope I am not interrupting?” Jon asked, trying to distract them both from his earlier moan.

“Not at all! I just bathed and was about to go to bed. How have you been? Have you gotten hurt?” Draco asked, his worry and fear for him clear in his silver eyes. 

“I am still in training and the bruises are normal, I promise,” Jon reassured him as he saw the unhappy look on his lovely face.

“I miss you,” Draco whispered.

“And I you, dear heart.” Jon responded, his dark eyes memorizing his face, “All I do is for you,”

“I love you,” His little beauty shyly added with a quick kiss to the mirror and Jon smiled.

“Love you more,” Jon responded and he wished for nothing more than to have Draco in front of him, “Now tell me about your day.”

He lost himself to listening to Draco’s happy chatter. 

As he saw Draco’s start to yawn, he knew it was time to end the call. As he was about to do so, Draco’s robe accidentally dipped down and he caught a glimpse of a perfect round tit. 

Draco’s blushed in embarrassment, but Jon wasn’t even paying attention as his cock began to harden once more.

When Draco made to a move to readjust his robe, he stopped once he heard Jon’s grunt. With such a shy look in his silver eyes, Draco lowered his robe.

“Do you like them?” He asked, bitting down on his plump lips as he deliberately bared his breasts to Jon’s gaze.

“I fucking love them,” Jon said in a lustful voice, “Now touch them,” he ordered without any shame.

He began to stroke himself as he saw Draco’s small white hands cup his tits. Draco’s hands were too small to cup them properly but Gods, he knew never such perfect tits could exist! They were round and firm with fat pink nipples. Jon wondered what they would feel like in his hands. 

Jon noticed Draco begin panting and he saw him licked his pink lips. Without any prompting, he began to play with nipples.

“Fuck,” He whispered as he stroke himself harder. He wanted to put his mouth on those pink nipples and rutted against Draco’s body.

“What are you doing?” Draco innocently asked. Jon wasn’t even bothering to hide what he was doing and that look on Draco’s face! 

So fucking innocent even while he played with his own tits. Jon showed him. He wanted to see more of those expressions. 

Draco gasped. Jon was big. The head was flushed and milky liquid was coming out of the tip. 

“Do I make you feel good?” Draco asked and he felt so much pride to see the affect he had on Jon.

“Yes! Now shake those tits for me,” Jon demanded and stroked himself faster as he saw Draco follow his commands. He didn’t last long, not when such perfect tits were bouncing in front of him. His only regret was that he couldn’t play with them himself.

“Draco!” Jon shouted as he climaxed and he closed his eyes, missing Draco’s smile.

“Come home to me soon Jon,” Draco whimpered as he tugged at his nipples, “I want you with me.”

Even though he had just come, Jon felt himself stir again. Fuck, that body was calling out for him to be used. 

“Yeah,” He responded half-listening as he began to stroke himself once more.

A month later, he traveled from the underground pools in Pentos and landed in Draco’ bathroom. 

He didn’t care to look around, not when he spied his little beauty wearing nothing but silk. Jon wasted no time and with a fierceness he didn't know he possessed, he ripped the dress apart with his bare hands and moaned at the perfect sight before him.

It would be a miracle if Draco remained a virgin for another year. Not with his big tits and curves. Jon felt his mouth salivate as those fat pink nipples called out for him and he wasted no time in finally making those breasts his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Jon is obsessed with Draco's body.


	7. Only Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Jon are at a crossroads in deciding their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is 14, going on 15 and Jon is 16. More smut.

Jon slowly woke up and tried to adjust to the light coming through the large windows. He nuzzled his face into Draco’s hair and breathed in his scent. Without shame, his right hand squeezed his tits. Gods, he couldn’t get enough of them! Jon loved burying his face in them and he loved to spill his seed on them, leaving Draco drenched in white cum. With his fair looks, Jon’s cum looked right at home on his pale skin.

Jon was becoming quite a pervert when it came to Draco’s body. But Gods, that white curvy body…he could feel himself grow hard again and he felt no shame in gently moving Draco his back.

His sweetheart didn’t even wake up and Jon took him in. That silver hair fanned out around him and his cheeks were flushed from sleep. His tits though, they still stole his breathe.

Draco didn’t even bother covering up anymore when Jon was present. He always wore loose robes and even bikini tops, which Jon thought the strip of fabric was called. Not that it covered anything. Instead, it emphasized how endowed Draco was. The small triangular fabric held together by strings showcased the shape of those fat pink nipples and gave him easy access to take those tits out. Jon liked doing so while making sure the top stayed on. It made Draco look even sexier. 

Jon didn't hesitate to suckle a nipple while his other hand fondled the other breast. He knew that he would have leave soon and he wanted to get his fill of Draco before he did so. But, it was useless. Draco would never stop drawing him in. 

He started to rut against Draco’s soft body and when that wasn’t enough grabbed his small soft hand and used to give himself a handjob. It was not nearly as good as when Draco was awake, but he knew his little blond didn’t mind that Jon used him until he was. 

_“I am yours. Only yours” Draco whispered as he sat on Jon’s lap. He was completely naked and wasted no time in kissing him all while taking off his shirt._

_Those silver eyes were glazed over as Draco took in Jon’s form. While he was nothing but soft curves, Jon was the opposite. His body was slightly muscled, bulkier and so much larger. The scars and bruises only added to his appeal. He knew that with time, Jon would tower over him and it made Draco’s hole wet. _

_With all the training he did, Jon lost his boyhood fat. He was starting to look like a man. His beard was growing out and his wild raven curls only drew attention to his sharp cheekbones, refined nose and his full lips. They weren’t as plump as Draco’s, but Jon was very attractive. Not for the first time, Draco wondered if his mother hadn’t been a noble or royal at least. Commoners rarely looked like Jon did, not with those refined features. _

_He pushed Jon into the bed and began to move up and down his lap, rubbing his lower body on his cock. What Draco wouldn’t give to be able to have Jon inside him! _

_Draco wanted to be Jon’s completely, but he knew his parents placed spells on him to ensure that his virtue stayed intact. Otherwise, he would have given himself to Jon long ago. Draco loved him and he wanted him to be his first. His only. Draco wanted to bond with him and one day have his children and Jon was slowly warming up to the idea that him being a bastard was not an issue._

_Jon moaned and reached out to grab his breasts. Draco riding his clothed cock made him want more. He wanted to be inside Draco. He wanted to mark him inside out with his cum, but he knew it would do nothing but place Draco in danger. Jon had to get stronger. He had to continue his path and once he was secure, he would spirit Draco away and finally be a family._

_When he couldn’t hold on any longer and flipped Draco on his back, desperately laying kisses on his lips and face. His hands fondled his tits and he began to grind down on Draco. _

_“Yes!” Draco moaned as he held onto Jon’s curls, “My body is yours Jon. Whatever you want is yours!”_

_He knew it was wanton of him, but he moved to undo the lacing on Jon’s trousers. Draco wanted that cock. He wanted the proof of Jon’s love all over his skin. _

_With a nip at Jon’s mouth, Draco wrapped his small hand on his cock and began to move it up and down._

_“Fuck!” Jon yelled as he gazed down as Draco’s lustful expression. That small hand on his cock was so soft and it felt so good. Those heaving tits only added to his pleasure._

_“You’re big,” Draco whimpered and he started to use both of his hands to get Jon off. “You are going to tear me open the first time. It is going to be such a tight fit.”_

_Those words were too much and he started to cum. Draco was his and it was only fair that until that day arrived, he was covered with his cum. _

_Draco encouraged him by laying still and moaning when he felt Jon’s cum on his stomach. One day it would all be inside him and Draco couldn’t wait. _

_“Use me Jon, I am yours.”_

_Those words made Jon’s cock twitch once more._

With such an invitation, Jon could barely keep away from the voluptuous beauty. 

He was so lost in his pleasure, he didn’t feel Draco wake up.

“Jon,” Draco whispered and tighten his grip on Jon’s cock. He loved it when Jon used him while he was sleeping. The shy boy he once meet was no more as Jon easily partook in his body. 

Without hesitation, Jon grabbed him and began to ravage his lips and tits. He was always hunger for Draco’s body and soon they both orgasmed. 

“Jon,” Draco whispered again and he was rewarded with kissed all over his face. Jon may be wild but once they finished, Jon would worship him. 

“My heart,” Jon responded. Purple/grey eyes looked down at Draco and he smiled gently, “My love.”

* * *

Jon knew he should have left moments ago, but he was weak when Draco suggested a leisurely bath. Not that they got much done. The moment Draco sat down his naked lap, they began making out again and soon enough Draco ended up grinding his fat ass on his cock.

They were kissing when they heard Draco’s voice be called out. They drew back and started at each other horrified. If they were found in such a compromising position….

“Draco, sweetheart?” His mother voice called for him again and Draco felt his heart drop.

He had to stop his mother before she barged into the bath.

“I am coming Mother! Let me finish up my bath,” he yelled out and with one final kiss to Jon’s lips, he quickly got up and dried himself with a towel before donning a robe.

With one final look at Jon, Draco walked out and made sure to quickly close the door.

“There you are sweetheart,” Narcissa smiled as she looked at her beloved child. Draco was blooming and his body was truly eye catching. The Black family genes were to blame. Black women and bearers were always voluptuous. Coupled with the Malfoy fair looks, Draco was stunning.

“I wanted to speak with you before your Father came home,” She motioned for Draco to sit down at his vanity and began to comb through his silver hair. 

Draco tried to calm down his panic and was ever so grateful that his personal house-elf cleaned up the bed. No evidence was left of Draco and Jon’s previous activities. And that was a good thing since they spend hours on it. 

“You are without a doubt this family’s precious gem. Soon you will be fifteen and old enough to be engaged. Of course, you won’t be married until you are seventeen or older, but it is time for you to make connections with others. Your Father has finally decided to send you off to Hogwarts to make that happen.”

“What?” Draco whispered. He turned to look at his mother. Malfoy bearers rarely attended public wizarding schools. 

After so many years, his parents finally cared about him making friends? Draco didn’t trust his mother’s earnest look.

“Why Hogwarts?” he asked instead. He wondered who he was finally going to be engaged to. 

Draco was being shipped off and he would be separated from Jon. Hundreds of eyes would be on him and with the school’s ward, it would be very difficult to meet with Jon. He could feel his eyes tear up.

“Sweetheart,” Narcissa asked as she noticed Draco’s tears.

“Who is he?” Draco demanded, “Who is the person I will be married off to!”

Narcissa looked at him flustered, unsure of how to answer. Her hesitance made Draco want to snarl. They never did see beyond his beauty to see how cunning he could be. He was a Malfoy and a Black and no matter his delicate appearance, Draco was not weak.

“Who is who?” Narcissa repeated instead and let out a stilted laugh, “Sweetheart, calm down! Hogwarts is a chance for you to socialize. Any engagement will be discussed in length later. You are our precious gem and we won’t hand you to just anyone. No, your prince will be worthy of your hand.”

With one last indulgent look, she swiftly left the room. She feared if she remained with Draco one more second, she would reveal Lucius’ plans. Draco would have the wizarding world at his fingertips and she wasn’t going to let his temper tantrum threatened that. 

Draco watched her leave and had to stop himself from flying in a rage. How dare she! How dare they! He wasn’t some mindless doll who could easily be placated with a happily ever after. 

“Jon,” Draco whispered out loud. He wanted Jon and he quickly locked the doors and activated the wards around his room before running to the baths.

He wanted to be his chosen betrothed and not think about the future his parents planned for him. Maybe years ago before he met Jon, he would have been resigned to his fate and played his part, but now he wanted Jon. He wanted freedom. 

He didn’t have to wait long as Jon swept him into his arms with a mind-blowing kiss. 

“You are mine!” Jon growled as he ripped Draco’s robe from him.

“You won’t belong to another! Damn your family!” Jon said as he kissed down Draco’s white throat. The thought of losing the only thing he ever wanted made him inwardly snarl. He felt the blood in his veins burn at the very thought.

“Marry me,” Jon decided and Draco looked at him stunned. He knew their position was not secure. Not while Jon continued to train and work his way up with the Company. 

“We can marry by Westerosi custom and exchange cloaks by the Heart Tree. I can’t lose you,” Jon whispered as he took in Draco’s tears.

“Yes, Jon!” Draco responded and kissed him. 

“But don’t risk yourself for me Jon. I can’t lose you!” Draco pleaded. Jon was with him due to magic and hopefully, their bond in front of the Heart Tree would negate any bond his parents would try to force on him.

“The school term at Hogwarts starts in a little over a month. I can get the cloaks ready by then. My parents will be busy with charity galas and other social events. Since I am not of age, no one expects me to be present. That gives us enough time to get ready.”

“I will get your cloak. Don’t worry about that. Right now we are stationed in Pentos and will move out to Bravos in two moons.” Jon gripped Draco’s small pale face between his hands and knew he needed to be decisive. He had wasted years for his father to tell him the name of his mother and when Draco once offered to use magic to find out the truth, he had declined. 

Jon had wanted the truth from his father’s lips but he longer cared about that. Not when it could cost him his love. What the name of his mother could give him, Jon didn’t know, but he felt like he needed to know. He didn’t want to spend the rest of life running with Draco. He wanted to offer him stability and security. It was time for Jon to find out the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was actually never meant to have a linear plot line. Instead, it was meant to be a series of drabbles. However, I felt like I needed to establish some background before I went off and wrote them. But, once I get some key details down, this will be a series of interconnected drabbles. I decided to do it this way mostly because I do not have the bandwidth to write a full flown 20+chapter story. I wish I did, but I don't and really didn't want to abandon the story.


End file.
